Avak
Avak on mutatoitunut Kiven Skakdi, entinen Pimeyden Metsästäjä ja jäsen ryhmässä nimeltä Pirakat. Elämäkerta Ennen Pimeyden Metsästäjiä Avak asui rauhassa yhdessä muiden Skakdien kanssa Zakazilla ennen Makuta Spiriahin tuloa. Makuta teki kokeita Skakdeille antaen heille elementaali- ja silmävoimat. Avak sai Kiven elementin ja Röntgen sekä teleskooppi silmävoimat. Hän oli ennen vartija, jonka vangitsi Pimeyden Metsästäjät. Kun The Shadowed One lähetti Pimeyden Metsästäjiä vapauttamaan vanki, Avak voitettiin. Vankeus Mata Nuin ritarikunta vangitsi Avakin yhdessä muiden Pirakoiden kanssa vesitankkiin Daxialle. Heitä pidettiin huoneessa yhdessä Karzahnin ja Vezonin kanssa. Karzahni vietiin Tyrmään, mutta Pirakoiden rikokset eivät olleet niin suuria että heidät tuomittaisiin Tyrmään. Zaktan sai keploteltua itselleen vapauden Toa Hagahien oppaana ja muut Pirakat jäivät vesitankkiin Daxialle. Kun Makuta Teridax otti Matoran-universumin valtaansa hän räjäytti Daxian jolloin Avakin ja muut Pirakat veivät muut Skakdit. He veivät viisi Pirakaa takaisin Zakazille, missä ne heitettiin Sähköistyneeseen Protodermis-tankkiin, mukanaan yksi Vortixx, yksi Steltin työläinen ja yksi Zyglak. Niistä syntyi uusi kulta-ihoinen ja hirviömäinen olento. Muissa ulottuvuuksissa Valtakunta Valtakunnan vaihtoehtoismaailmassa, Avak ja muut Pirakat pelastuivat Mata Nuin saarelle Mata Nuin kuoltua. Pirakat alkoivat elämään Piraka-lähteellä. Fe-Matoranien ruokkiessa Avakia, he huomasivat Rahkshi Panrahkin joka oli päätynyt Suuren Hengen Valtakuntaan. Luonne Avak on Pirakoista tyynein ja rauhallisin ja hän oli ainoa joka kapinoi toistuvasti Zaktanin johtajuutta vastaan. Kyvyt *'Taidot:' Avak on loistava aseiden tekijä ja keksijä. Hän ei ole niin hyvä taistelussa kuin muut Pirakat. *'Kyvyt:' Avak hallitsee kiven elementtiä toimiessaan toisen Skakdin kanssa. Avakilla on myös röntgenkatse ja teleskooppi silmäsäteet ja hän voi tehdä häkin. *'Välineet:' Avak käytti aseinaan seisismäistä hakkukirvestä jolla pystyi leikata lähes mitä tahansa tai ampua energiapalloja. Hän käytti myös zamor-laukaisinta mutta Ritarikunta otti ne häneltä pois kun vangitsi hänet Daxialle. Varusteet thumb|left|185px thumb Seisminen hakkukirves oli Avakin pääase. Kuten muillakin Piraka-aseilla siinäkin on kaksi asetta, hitsauspilli edessä ja hakku toisessa päässä. Sillä voi ampua tuhoavia energia palloja. thumb|left|214px|Seisminen Hakkukirves [[Voya Nui Online Gamessa]] Esiintymiset peleissä Piraka Attack Piraka Attack -toimintapelissä Avak on pelattavana hahmona kuten muutkin Pirakat. Hänen taitotilastonsa ovat: *'Voima:' 4/5 *'Ketteryys:' 4/5 *'Nopeus:' 2/5 *'Älykkyys:' 2/5 BIONICLE Heroes BIONICLE Heroes -pelissä Avakilla on yksi kuudesta pelin pääalueesta, Avak's Stronghold (Avakin linnoitus). Se sisältää neljä Pirakoiden linnoitukseen sijoittuvaa tasoa, ja Avak esiintyy tasojen alku- ja loppuanimaatioissa. Alueen viimeisessä tasossa, Avak's Dynamossa (Avakin dynamo), Avak on päävastus. Kun pelaaja on voittanut Avakin, tämä ilmestyy Piraka Playgroundiin (Pirakoiden leikkikenttä). Lisäksi pelaaja saa tällöin Avakin käyttöönsä pelatessaan Avak's Strongholdin tasoja, mutta kun pelaaja voittaa Vezonin tämän omassa tasossa, Vezon korvaa Avakin pelattavana hahmona. Avakin voitettuaan pelaaja saa myös tämän tiedot Palkintokammioon. Matoran Escape Matoran Escape -pelissä Avak esiintyy Piraka Virus Factory -tasossa. Alatasossa 2-2 Voya Nuin Matoraneilla pelaava pelaajan tulee paeta Avakia. Päävastustasossa pelaajan tulee väistellä Avakin hyökkäyksiä, kunnes pako-ovi aukeaa. Voya Nui Adventure Voya Nui Adventure -pelissä Avak on vastustajana tulivuoressa. Avakin luo pääsee kun voittaa ensin Thokin ja Hakannin. Inika Island Assault Inika Island Assault -pelissä Avak on pelin toisessa osiossa. Avak käyttää pelissä apuna Zamor-kuulia ampuvaa robottia, joka pitää tuhota, ennen kuin pääsee Avakin kimppuun. Voya Nui Online Game Voya Nui Online Game -pelissä Avak on muiden Pirakoiden tavoin päävastushahmona. Luvussa kuusi (The Piraka's Virus Factory) pelaajan täytyy löytää ja voittaa Avak päästyään sisälle Pirakoiden linnoitukseen. Avak esiintyy jälleen luvussa kahdeksan (The Lava Lake and the Chamber of the Mask of Life). Hän esiintyy Elämän kammion aloitushuoneessa Reidakin, Thokin, Vezokin ja Hakannin kanssa. Pelaajan täytyy voittaa kaikki viisi edetäkseen seuraavaan huoneeseen. Settitietoa Avak julkaistiin settinä vuonna 2006 yhtenä Pirakoista. Setti sisälsi Avakin osien lisäksi seisismäisen hakun ja zamor laukaisimen ja siihen kaksi kuulaa. Avakilla on pimeässä hohtavat hampaat.Avakilla oli myös silmät joista tuli punaista valoa painamalla päätä. Avakin pystyi yhdistämään Hakann-settiin tai Zaktaniin ja Hakanniin, jolloin pystyi rakentamaan Protodaxin, tai Irnakkin tapaisen olennon. Näistä vain Protodax on esiintynyt tarinassa. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''The Kingdom '' (vain mainittu, vaihtoehtoismaailmassa) *''Reign of Shadows'' Sarjakuvat *''If a Universe Ends'' *''Vengeance of Axonn'' *''Showdown'' *''In Final Battle'' Epäkanooniset *''Piraka mainosanimaatiot'' *''Piraka Online Animations'' *''2006 Playset mainosanimaatio'' *''Island Investigation'' *''Voya Nui Adventure'' *''Voya Nui Online Game'' *''Piraka Attack'' *''Matoran Escape'' *''Inika Island Assault'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' *''BIONICLE: The Quest Game'' Ulkoisia linkkejä *Avakin rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa en:Avak Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Piraka